why did you do it?
by purpleface14
Summary: sasuke's in the hospital and sakuras the cause. now she's here to find out why he did what he did. my first story no flamers plz. one shot.. sxs


Summery: Sasuke's in the hospital and Sakura's the cause. Now Sakura's there for a visit and she wants to know why he did what he did.

a/n: they are in modern times and there about 16

disclamer: i do not own naruto

x

x

_Sauske!, Sauske answer me" Sakura yelled "why'd you do that to him" she asked tears coming down her face_

"_Well my dear it was meant for you" a dark voice said as he put the gun near Sakura. "Any last words" he said readying the gun_

_Sakura eyes widen. "No leave me alone!" she shouted. Just then sirens could have been heard._

"_Looks like lucks on your side tonight" the voice said then disappears_

_x_

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She looked at the clock on the wall.

'I've been here for what fifteen minutes now' she thought with another sigh. she looked in the room to see a sleeping Sauske. Sakura finally had enough courage to go in the room; she walked up to his bed.

'Why, why did you jump in front of the bullet' she thought running her fingers through his hair. Just then her hand was stop

"S-Sakura" Sauske said opening his eyes.

"Sasuke your okay" she said smiling

"Yeah, you know it takes more than a bullet to take down an uchiha" he said

There was and awkward silence.

X

"Why, sasuke" she said holding back her tears

"What?" he asked confused

"Why'd you jump in front of the bullet" she said

"Well because ... I uh... I don't know" he said

Sakura looked at him that really wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

'I thought he loved me' she thought, tears started to role down her face.

'Aw man I didn't want her to cry' sasuke thought

"Look, okay the real reason I jumped in front of the bullet was" he took a pause. "Well when I saw that, that guy had all cornered up, I don't know something told me that I had to protect you" he said looking into her emerald eyes.

The next thing he knew Sakura was hugging him. he hesitated at first but he slowly moved his hand down to her waist and hugged her back.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear. Sakura was about to let go of Sauske but then she realized she couldn't.

"Um, Sauske" she said with a light blush because he didn't let go.

"Sakura theirs something else I want to tell you" he paused "sakura I love you" he finish

x

Sakura's heart just dropped, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Sauske Uchiha just told her that he loved her. She stared at him and he stared back both of them leaning in and the space between them was now forgotten. Sakura placed her arms around his neck as he pulled her unto his lap.

They separated.

"Sauske, I-I love you to" she said

"Sakura I want you to remember this, I will always love you and your mine and nobody else's" he said as he placed his forehead on hers.

'I can't believe it" she thought with a smile

"What you so happy about?" Sauske asked

"Well… that was my first kiss" she said with a light blush

He smirked "well lets keep it that way, because I sasuke Uchiha will be sakura Haruno first and second and all kisses" he said before pulling her into a next kiss.

X

"Well I'm glad to see that you're feeling better Sasuke" a familiar voice said from the door.

They broke the kiss, both teenagers had a blush on there face.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" asked sakura

"Well I came here to check on Sauske but as I saw moments ago he was busy" Kakashi answered his eyes never leaving his favorite book.

Both teenagers blushed at the statement.

x

20 minutes later-

Kakashi bid his goodbyes and left.

"Well I better get going too" sakura said kissing her new boyfriend's cheek "bye" she said

"Wait" he said holding her arms, sakura turned around to be pulled into a next kiss.

"Don't forget I love you okay" he said as they separated

She blushed "well um bye Sauske… I guess I'll see you later" she said walking out the door

'yeah I'll see you later' he thought as he looked out the window

notes: I hope it wasn't hat bad… anyway please review no flames please oh yea this was my first story


End file.
